


Другая сторона обязанностей

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Last Exile, Last Exile: Fam The Silver Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Ratings: R, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элитные телохранители могут быть игрушками в руках госпожи, но это не означает, что так будет всегда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другая сторона обязанностей

**Author's Note:**

> Лукия — уменьшительная форма имени Лускиния

Некоторые вечера Алауда отчаянно ненавидел. Иногда они с братом спокойно отправлялись спать в комнату, расположенную возле роскошных покоев Фарахназ, и тогда все казалось простым и понятным: они оставались преданными охранниками императрицы, а она – женщиной, имеющей огромную власть и мечтающей о том, чтобы войны прекратились навсегда. Но иногда Фарахназ была обычной женщиной, жаждущей поиграть с красивыми игрушками, и в таком случае Алауда свою роль представлял довольно слабо. Он не хотел знать этой другой стороны Фарахназ. Однако в такие вечера имели значение только ее слова и чувства. Да и кто станет считаться с мнением Алауды, если оно не касалось безопасности императрицы?..  
\- Лукия, тебе нужно расслабиться, - воркует Фарахназ, подвигая к юному телохранителю коробку с конфетами. Алауда хотел ударить брата по руке, чтобы он не смел брать проклятые сладости, напичканные легкими наркотиками, но Фарахназ манила его к себе мягкой, унизанной украшениями рукой, и он, втайне ненавидя себя за клятву верности и беспрекословного подчинения, садился рядом с братом на большую, мягкую подушку.  
Императрица гладила Лукию по слегка вьющимся волосам, а Алауда с каждой минутой ощущал, как разгораются благовония в многочисленных кадильницах и понемногу дурманят голову. Белила смыты с ее лица, и брови, тонкие и не скрытые под краской, придают лицу Фарахназ слегка удивленное выражение.  
Он знает, что брат обожает женщину, сидящую рядом с ним, и она прекрасно осведомлена об этом. Фарахназ берет Лукию за руку и слизывает шоколад с его пальцев. Алауда в неярком свете пропитанной отравленной атмосферой спальни замечает, как блестят глаза его близнеца и как слегка розовеют его щеки.  
\- Лукия, бери пример с Алауды: он всегда такой дисциплинированный, такой послушный…  
От этих слов Алауду внутренне корежит, но внешне он все так же спокоен. Они с братом принадлежат этой женщине, они живут с ее позволения, она хочет мира на этой земле, ею так восхищается Лукия… Последняя мысль и является тем аргументом, который убеждает Алауду смириться с этими вечерами. Хотя он бы предпочел оказаться где угодно, только не в этой комнате. Фарахназ не причиняет боли ни ему, ни брату, но от этого не легче.  
\- Вы подвергаете себя опасности, - тихо говорит Алауда, пытаясь найти повод, чтобы прекратились эти мучительные вечера. – Если на вас нападут в это время, мы не сможем гарантировать вашу безопасность.  
Это наверняка прозвучало жалко, потому что Фарахназ смеется, содрогаясь всем телом. Для нее это предостережение никогда не будет тем поводом, который положит конец всем этим личным встречам.  
\- Если жить в постоянном страхе, то это больше похоже на бессмысленность, тебе так не кажется? Не стоит думать об этом… сейчас.  
Ей нравится наблюдать за столь разным состоянием близнецов в такой нестандартной обстановке. Фарахназ особенно расположена к Лукии, ей доставляет особое удовольствие прикасаться к нему, и ловить его затуманенный взгляд. Лукия неловко подвигается ближе к Алауде, словно бессознательно ища опоры. Фарахназ щурится в полумраке комнаты. Какие бы смешанные чувства к ней не испытывал бы Лускиния, собственный брат даже в этот момент имеет для него большее значение, и женщина, сидящая рядом с близнецами, скрывает за своими улыбками недовольство этой близостью – по ее мнению, такой неуместной.  
Алауда переводит взгляд с Фарахназ на брата. «Наверное, в нашей подготовке есть существенный изъян», - апатично думает он. «Лукию слишком волнуют женщины, а меня постоянно преследует беспокойство за брата». Гильдийская подготовка не лишила их возможности испытывать чувства, и это было самым ужасным упущением.  
Фарахназ нравится наблюдать за тем, как ломается сопротивление Алауды, и она мягким голосом произносит, обращаясь к Лускинии:  
\- Мой ангел, твой брат, кажется, излишне напряжен. Не хочешь помочь ему позабыть обо всем этим вечером?  
Она все давно просчитала: Алауда не сможет сопротивляться Лускинии. Он не любит чужих прикосновений, но брата оттолкнуть не способен.  
\- Я не напряжен, - пытается предотвратить неизбежное Алауда, но этот протест звучит слишком беспомощно. Усилием воли он заставляет себя не двигаться, когда Лускиния смотрит ему в глаза. Лучше бы в Гильдии и правда ампутировали все чувства, не оставив ничего, кроме беспрекословного подчинения, не имеющего в себе никаких сомнений. Не имеющего в себе ничего вообще.  
\- Алауда, у тебя такой холодный взгляд, - грудной голос Фарахназ наполняет комнату, и его так много, что в нем можно захлебнуться.  
\- У него бывает и другой взгляд, - тихо произносит Лускиния, и на мгновение выражение его лица становится растерянным, как будто он не может понять, где он находится и что делает, но спустя секунду, которая кажется вечностью, сомнения исчезают из его сознания окончательно.  
Алауда с тоской думает, что лучше бы этого никогда не происходило, и они остались бы просто телохранителями без этих ужасных вечеров. Просто двое телохранителей, восхищенных сиятельной госпожой – женщиной, которую они поклялись защищать. Они не предназначены для таких игр, но это совсем не интересует Фарахназ.  
\- Сдержанность – черта, которую вы приобрели после гильдийской подготовки, и она совсем лишняя этим вечером, - августа подвигает к себе кальян и медленно, с удовольствием делает первую затяжку.  
\- Гильдийская подготовка не включала в себя некоторые аспекты…  
\- Это же прекрасно, Алауда. Вы достались мне истинными ангелами. В удовольствии нет ничего плохого.  
«Это - не удовольствие», - думает Алауда, но вслух не произносит. После угощений Фарахназ Лукия почти не помнит, что происходит по вечерам, но Алауда лишен такой роскоши. Что ж, августа жаждет зрелища, а они живут ради того, чтобы исполнять ее прихоти. Ну, и чтобы защищать, разумеется.  
Лускиния прикрывает глаза и тянется к губам Алауды, и тот не сопротивляется, смирившись в очередной раз со своей ролью. Раньше Алауда и подумать не мог, что будет целовать собственного брата, а теперь это кажется таким же естественным, как дыхание.  
«Если бы ты спала с Лукией, все было бы так просто», - устало думает Алауда. «Ты была бы в восторге от того, что портишь ангела, а Лукия был бы счастлив, узнав другую сторону твоей благосклонности. Ну а я был бы радовался за вас обоих, не принимая участия во всем этом. Но для тебя это было бы слишком скучно».  
Он видит, как Фарахназ гладит Луcкинию по бедру, довольно улыбаясь. Губы брата сладкие, и Алауда то и дело касается их языком, втайне надеясь, что остатки наркотика подействуют и на него тоже, и утром он не вспомнит всех подробностей.  
Но на Алауду не особенно действуют ни курительные смеси,ни коварные сладости, и он в такие моменты жалеет об этой своей невосприимчивости. Лицо брата давно уже растеряло всю серьезность; Алауда послушно кладет голову на колени поощрительно улыбающейся Фарахназ. В конце концов, от его сопротивления все только станет сложнее, а Лукия всегда так теряется, когда августа сердится… Что значат его желания по сравнению с желаниями Фарахназ и брата?  
Августа снисходительно гладит Алауду по волосам, выдыхая дым над его головой.  
\- Лукия, я думаю, твоему брату немного жарко, - говорит она, и ее ладонь едва ощутимо гладит Алауду по груди. – Эти одежды тебе очень идут, но сейчас они явно лишние.  
Алауда в очередной раз подавляет желание оттолкнуть чужие руки, но только и может, что слегка кусать губы, стремясь остаться бесстрастным. Лукия касается его ключиц, медленно стягивает белую ткань, служившую последней защитой.  
\- Неужели ты продолжишь оставаться равнодушным, когда Лукия так старается? Это же не впервые, Алауда. Ты ведь такой способный юноша!  
Слабые возражения гаснут, когда Лукия целует его снова. И Алауда сдается, поднимает руку и, запустив пальцы в волосы брата, отвечает на его поцелуи, чувствуя, как Фарахназ слегка тянет его за платиновую прядь.  
Она права: сомнения неуместны. И, когда Лукия прижимается к нему, Алауда начинает гладить его через одежду.  
Алауду не смущают взгляды Фарахназ, он просто никак не может понять, зачем ей все это нужно. Всего лишь минутные прихоти? Проявление истинной натуры, тщательно скрываемой под маской пацифизма?  
Лускиния отстраняется и тянет Алауду к себе, заставляя того покинуть колени Фарахназ. Лишить самообладания, которое вколачивала Гильдия в рамках обязательной подготовки, не так просто; но одурманенный Лукия сейчас совсем не похож на того, кто прошел обучение профессионального убийцы.  
Фарахназ кажется излишне спокойной, только глаза блестят, выдавая ее интерес к происходящему. Алауда ощущает глухое раздражение. Хочется, чтобы эта женщина перестала быть лениво-благодушной и проявила признаки возбуждения.  
Он решает взять инициативу в свои руки – оттягивает голову Лукии за волосы и слегка кусает за шею, чувствуя, как пальцы брата сначала сдавливают, словно железными тисками, его плечи, а потом разжимаются и начинают поглаживать покрасневшую кожу. Лускиния быстро проводит языком по своим губам, когда Алауда начинает медленно стягивать с него одежду, а потом нетерпеливо целует брата, проводя рукой по его груди и медленно опуская руку ниже, на его бедро. Тело Лукии такое горячее, что хочется прикасаться к нему дольше, чем это необходимо, но растягивать представление Алауда не хочет. Злость на Фарахназ заставляет его надавить ладонью на грудь Лукии, и тот послушно ложится на мягкий ковер. Он хочет прикоснуться к себе, но Алауда заводит ему руки за голову, слегка сдавливая запястья, словно бы предупреждая: не пытайся вырваться. Лукия начинает нетерпеливо ерзать, пытаясь потереться о тело брата.  
\- Дотронься до меня, - хрипло просит он, расфокусированным взглядом глядя на Алауду.  
И, когда он получает желаемое, его протяжный стон заставляет Фарахназ слегка измениться в лице. Это определенно лучшая реакция с прошлого раза, когда на подушках лежал Алауда, и Лускиния терзал его тело ради развлечения августы в свете оплывающих свечей в плошках.  
Алауда наклоняется и дотрагивается языком до сосков брата, и Лускиния, закрыв глаза, тихо вздыхает. Алауда помнит ошибки Лукии, и поэтому растягивает прелюдию, продляя пытку ощущениями. Все эти ухищрения с благовониями и конфетами делали Лукию слишком чувствительным к прикосновениям. Алауда отпускает запястья брата и медленно гладит его руки.  
Они не делают резких движений. Плавные переходы от мягкости к агрессии, словно заранее – или подсознательно – согласованны. Фарахназ давно уже не подносит к губам мундштук, безотрывно наблюдая за их действиями.  
Она не прогадала: близнецы были не только превосходными убийцами, но и телохранителями. И, как оказалось, прекрасными игрушками. Те, кто проходил воспитание в Гильдии, не были обременены понятием морали. У таких идеальных созданий ее вообще быть не должно – иначе они станут несовершенными, лживыми. Вся прелесть этих развлечений в том, что они не знают, что хорошо, а что плохо; у них есть только интуиция и чувства, которые они демонстрируют так бесхитростно. Ей доставляет удовольствие замечать расслабленное состояние одного и напряжение другого. Выучка не подводит: один всегда пытается контролировать ситуацию, если второй… несколько не в состоянии для этого. Такая верность – а верность ли?.. – заслуживала большего одобрения, чем она выказывала ранее. И Фарахназ, наклонившись, целует Лускинию, которого так легко спровоцировать на проявление эмоций. Светлые глаза смотрят на нее, и на дне их плещется восхищение.  
Августу забавляла собственная логика: спать с кем-то одним она не может, потому что близнецы неразлучны. А раз не может, а посмотреть на них хочется, значит, она будет просто зрителем. Они принадлежат ей – их свобода, их тела, так почему бы и не злоупотребить положением… или, правильнее сказать, проявить свою истинную власть, раскрыть свои желания?.. Сейчас ей не нужно думать ни о пацифистской политике, ни о государственных делах. В этот вечер она не хочет думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о двух своих телохранителях. Думать, и, быть может, принять наконец участие в этой игре.  
Алауда опускает руку и кладет ладонь на член Лускинии, и тот тихо стонет, едва касаясь губами губ Фарахназ. Он пропускает сквозь пальцы ее длинные блестящие волосы, и августа, наклонившись еще ниже, видит, как подрагивают его светлые ресницы. Она целует Лукию снова и снова, в то время как Алауда, опустив голову, берет в рот его член. То медленные, то быстрые прикосновения языка заставляют его оставить в покое черные пряди Фарахназ и вцепиться пальцами в платиновые волосы брата. Лускиния что-то неразборчиво шепчет, ему не хочется, чтобы Алауда прекращал ласкать его, но тот все равно отстраняется. Удовольствие было допустимым только в рамках роли, отведенной им обоим сиятельной госпожой. Фарахназ предусмотрительна: не в ее интересах, чтобы один из телохранителей из-за дискомфорта плохо исполнял свои обязанности, и поэтому в спальне, возле разбросанных по полу подушек, всегда стоит баночка смазки.  
Алауда касается брата влажными пальцами, и слышит очередной вздох. Лускиния шире раздвигает ноги и вздрагивает, когда один палец проникает в него. Фарахназ непроизвольно облизывает языком моментально пересохшие губы. Алауда, сам того не осознавая, уже мучает и ее, и брата. Всего лишь физическое влечение, но в каком плену оно держит... Лукия начинает двигаться, подстраиваясь под темп пальцев.  
\- Алауда… - задыхаясь, зовет его брат. – Я… я хочу…  
\- Дай ему то, что он хочет, - хрипло говорит Фарахназ.  
Лускиния разочарованно вздыхает, когда его тело ненадолго оставляют в покое. Алауда медленно входит в него и одновременно гладит его член, и пальцы Лукии сжимают его бедра. Это подсознательный рефлекс: как бы ни было затуманено его сознание, полностью погасить разум того, кто прошел гильдийскую подготовку, невозможно. Алауда видит отблески легкой паники в глазах брата, его расширенные от возбуждения зрачки и, наклонившись, целует его, чувствуя на языке вкус конфет. От резкого движения Лускиния хрипло стонет. Как бы Алауда ни хотел отрешиться от всего происходящего, это невозможно. Они оба на некоторое время совершили непростительное: позабыли о Фарахназ, полностью сосредоточившись друг на друге.  
Алауда сдавленно охнул от неожиданности, когда августа, вцепившись в его волосы, заставила оторваться от губ брата.  
\- Поверни его, Алауда, - приказывает она, сощурив глаза.  
Он повинуется, игнорируя протестующее бормотание Лукии, и мягко, но настойчиво отводит его руки, покидает его тело, поворачивая брата спиной к себе и целуя его в шею. Губы Фарахназ жадно впиваются в губы Лускинии. В ее поцелуях нет осторожности и боязни причинить боль – только демонстрация власти. Она опускает руку, по-хозяйски поглаживая Лукию по животу, и ведет ладонью ниже, ловит губами его судорожный вздох, нарочно царапнув длинным ногтем головку его члена. Лускиния, отклонившись назад и касаясь спиной груди брата, направляет в себя его член, одновременно с этим толкаясь в руку женщины. В голове Алауды не остается ни одной связной мысли, равно как и в голове Лускинии, лишь Фарахназ, казалось, еще способна была контролировать ситуацию. Но нет, это тоже ошибочное мнение: Алауда, снова целуя Лукию в шею, видит, что та едва держит себя в руках.  
Лускиния проводит ладонями по ее плечам, и полупрозрачное платье медленно скользит по ее телу вниз, обнажая кожу. Она ложится спиной на подушки и тянет Лускинию на себя, раздвигая ноги. Алауда замечает, что выражение в ее глазах почти такое же, что и у брата. Сегодня она решила стать добровольной жертвой, нарушая свои собственные правила игры. Фарахназ обнимает любовника за шею и томно вздыхает, прикрыв глаза. Алауда кусает брата за плечо, начиная двигаться резко, почти грубо под стоны женщины и Лукии. Ему хочется быстрее закончить все это и покинуть душную комнату, сводящую с ума и его, и брата. Вот только проблема в том, что Лускиния не против таких вечеров, вожделея женщину, которой так нравится мучить его. Губы Лускинии касаются шеи Фарахназ, а она перекладывает его руку со своей талии на грудь. Чужие пальцы сжимают сосок, рот женщины непроизвольно искривляется от неконтролируемого, почти животного удовольствия.  
\- О, мои ангелы, - стонет она, и Алауда, вздрогнув от звука ее голоса, кончает, уткнувшись лбом в плечо брата.  
\- Госпожа, - жалобно произносит Лукия, и Фарахназ едва успевает оттолкнуть его от себя, и его сперма пачкает живот женщины. Августа целует прикрытые веки Лукии, и Алауда, просунув между ними край шелкового платка, осторожно вытирает ее тело.  
\- Вы меня сегодня утомили, - мягко говорит Фарахназ, лениво жмурясь.  
Это знак.  
\- Мы покидаем вас, не смея больше утомлять своим присутствием, - тихо отвечает Алауда, и тянет Лускинию за руку, недвусмысленным взглядом указывая на двери. Их комната находилась рядом с покоями августы; с ней им ночевать не следовало. Они и так с ее намеренного попустительства позволили себе больше, чем обычно. Алауда не одобряет все эти благовония и напичканные всякой дрянью сладости, которые дает Лускинии Фарахназ, но брату лучше не помнить некоторых подробностей таких вечеров; он не может разочароваться в своем идеале. И поэтому Алауда, перекинув его руку себе через плечо, почти тащит на себе. До утра осталось не так много времени, и им еще нужно успеть хоть немного поспать. Он заталкивает Лукию в душ, и струи холодной воды от неожиданности заставляют его вздрогнуть.  
\- Алауда… мне как-то… нехорошо… голова очень кружится… - пробормотал Лускиния, проводя ладонью по лицу, словно пытаясь изгнать дурман из своего сознания.  
\- Сейчас ляжешь в кровать, и станет лучше, - Алауда смывает с тела брата грязь и сперму мягкой губкой, и раздраженно трясет головой, когда мокрые волосы лезут в глаза. - Не засыпай здесь.  
\- Я стараюсь… - блуждающий взгляд Лускинии апатично скользит по брату, который, выключив воду, терпеливо заворачивает его в полотенце.  
\- Постарайся еще немного. Сильно кружится?  
\- Очень, - он тяжело опирается на Алауду, и взгляд его хоть и уже не такой затуманенный, но и все еще не осмысленный.  
Фарахназ сегодня слишком увлеклась. Раньше Лускиния так плохо себя не чувствовал. Неужели ей и в самом деле так нравится неадекватное состояние одного из телохранителей? Любит контрасты? Или так не хочет, чтобы Лускиния все помнил утром?..  
Лускиния обнимает подушку, и, потершись о нее щекой, закрывает глаза. Он всегда быстро засыпает, а Алауда так не может. Мысли, сворой ос роящиеся в голове, отгоняют сон. Полотенце, которое Лукия бросил на стул, белеет в полумраке.  
Алауда открывает окно, жадно вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух. Возле подоконника стоит кувшин с водой, и он, налив полный стакан, делает медленные глотки, растягивая удовольствие. Голова была удивительно пустой. С сожалением отставив стакан, он покосился на спящего брата. Когда утром Лукия проснется, отличит ли он сон от яви?.. Могло ли все сложиться иначе?..

 

Утром он будит Лускинию. Тот просыпается мгновенно. На его лице нет печати того, что происходило ночью. Как будто бы ничего и не было, а все эти прикосновения были лишь галлюцинацией, спровоцированной какими-то смесями Фарахназ.  
Алауда не хочет, чтобы Лукия помнил. Он и сам не хочет этих вечеров в своей голове. Он хотел бы знать, что может происходить в других комнатах, другими вечерами, и, возможно, с другими женщинами.  
Лускинии иногда кажется, будто бы он видел сон, содержимое которого ускользало из памяти с первыми лучами солнца. И это раздражало. Но, видя невозмутимого брата, сидевшего на краю кровати, он успокаивался. В самом деле – Алауда сказал бы ему, если бы что-то случилось. И, раз тот спокоен, значит, нечего думать обо всем этом.  
Алауда видит, что движения брата непозволительно долго скованы отголосками сна, но решает не акцентировать на этом внимание, пока тот сам недовольно не замечает:  
\- Тело как будто не мое. Но вчера же не было ничего такого…  
«Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы вчера вообще не было…»  
\- Ты просто не выспался, - кривит душой Алауда. Сможет ли он когда-то сказать брату правду о том, что он делал с ним? Повернется ли язык сказать, что он, его брат, и женщина, его госпожа, обманывали его?.. Алауде противно от себя самого, от своей беспомощности и от грязи, в которой он понемногу тонет и тянет с собой Лукию.

Лицо Фарахназ уже снова скрыто за белилами, но сквозь эту краску Алауда все равно видит ее настоящую. Сегодня он не может заставить себя воспринимать ее не просто как женщину, а как свою сиятельную госпожу. Это был не первый подобный вечер, но обычно утром ему не требовалось прилагать особых усилий, чтобы держать себя в руках.  
Алауда чувствует взгляд Фарахназ. Он не может избежать ее взгляда - днем такого прямого, незамутненного ночными прихотями. Днем ее чары слабели, и Алауде легче было воспринимать ее как императрицу, а не как женщину – но, увы, не сегодня!.. - руки которой так настойчиво прикасались к нему совсем недавно, и губы которой так часто прижимались к губам Лускинии. Он видит, что лицо брата непроницаемо, как и положено хорошему телохранителю, и надеется, что сам не кажется преисполненным излишними, непозволительными размышлениями. Больше всего ему сейчас не хочется привлечь лишнее внимание Фарахназ. Он исполняет свои обязанности, и больше ничего его волновать не должно. Лукия смотрит налево, Алауда – направо; люди не выдерживают холода в глазах близнецов и отводят глаза. Алауда не обращает внимания на шепот за спиной. Люди слишком мелочны, да и к тому же сплетни навредить императрице не могут, и потому и он, и Лускиния бездействуют. Прислушиваются, но не вмешиваются. Пока еще нет…  
И в миг покушения на Фарахназ Алауда поддается своей слабости. Лускиния не должен больше попадать в плен этих вечеров. Секунды промедления достаточно. Алауда замирает, пытаясь понять, что же он чувствует. Теперь его брат свободен от слабости к этой женщине. Она мертва, мертва, лужа крови под ее телом расплывается так быстро, и с ней умерли и эти проклятые вечера.  
Алауда счастлив. Лускиния поймет, что все это больше не могло продолжаться. Теперь они оба могли стать свободными.


End file.
